


U Got Me

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Really cute, for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Jackson teases Mark because of his height. Then summer approaches...





	U Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a childhood friends!AU where Jackson hits his growing spurt before Mark. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from GOT7's dope ass song U Got Me but it isn't based on the song or anything like that, just took the title. 
> 
> Also, I'm like writing and reposting my time away because then I don't think about 18th of December :))))))

It had always been Jackson and maRK. It had always been and it was bound to be that way. Even people who met them for the first time would see how close they were. Living next door with your best friend was a good and bad thing. It was good because they could always talk and stay up all night, talking face to face through their windows. Bad thing? Their parents complaining because they stayed up all night talking.   
"I can't believe how short you are!"  
"You're literally only two inches taller. It's not that much."  
"Speak for yourself, shortie!"  
Mark sighed. "Just wait and see. I'll be taller than you one day."  
"Dream as much as you want but try to dream of something possible.", Jackson smirked as he spoke and Mark wanted to slap his best friend.   
"What should we do this summer?", Mark said to change the subject.   
"I heard Yugyeom is hosting a party after school ends, we should totally go!"  
"Jacks, Yugyeom isn't even legal yet, hell, we're not even legal!"  
"Don't be such a moodkiller, no one will know!"  
Mark sighed. "And what more? There certainly must be something else we can do, something we're actually allowed to."  
"I want to dye my hair. You should too!"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Nope, I want to try blond, just for fun. And for you...dirty blond-ish?"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Come on, you don't want to stick out around people but now is a new start! We become juniors next term, no one will dare to mess with you!"  
"I'm not scared of people messing with me, I'm-"  
"Mark, go to sleep!", when looking back, Mark saw his father in the doorway, looking as tired as he always did.   
"Good day, Raymond, you look tired!"  
Mark facepalmed. Of course Jackson would say something like that.   
"It's 2 am, I wonder why I look tired, Jackson. And both of you have school tomorrow, you definitely shouldn't be up."  
"Summer break starts next week, give us a break."  
"No break until next week. Go to bed."  
And he left.  
"Guess that's it for today, Tuan. Ready by 7:30 tomorrow?"  
"Guess three times, Wang."  
Jackson smiled. "Good night."  
"Good night."

"Mark, can we talk to you?", his mother asked as soon as he got home.   
"Sure?"  
Sitting down in the kitchen, he waited for his parents to talk.   
"I got a job back in Los Angeles."  
"We can't move!"  
"It's only for the summer, don't worry. We'll be back before school starts."  
Knowing nothing he would say would have an effect on his parents, he went up to his room. He texted Jackson and told him to open the window, which he did a couple of seconds later.   
"Hey Markie- what's wrong?"  
As soon as he noticed that Mark wasn't smiling, he grew concerned. Mark always smiled, smiles suited Mark the best.   
"We're going back to the US for the summer."  
The words took Jackson by surprise.   
"But...all of our plans?"  
No words were uttered for a minute.   
"You...you're coming back, right?"  
"Of course, at the end of the summer."  
"I certainly wasn't expecting this.", Jackson said bitterly.   
"I'm so sorry, Jackson."  
Upon hearing the older apologize, Jackson felt guilty for making Mark feel guilty. He knew there wasn't anything Mark could do and the last thing he wanted was to blame Mark.  
"No, no, no! I know it's not your fault!"  
Mark smiled a soft but sad smile.   
"Sorry to have your plans ruined."  
"We can always do it other times. Don't worry your pretty little head.", Jackson teased and Mark laughed. "There's that smile! But don't worry, I'll find a way to live."  
"Heard of this thing called Skype?", Mark answered sarcastically.   
"Wow, you're so funny, become a comedian."  
"If my career as a comedian fails, I'll blame it on you."

A week later, they were at the airport, about to say their goodbyes.   
"It'll be lonely but I'll manage. Make sure to take care of yourself now that I can't do it for you."  
"Jackson, fast food isn't healthy. You're not helping my body, you're ruining it."  
"I can't hear you, what did you say? You're so short, the sound didn't reach my ears."  
"Bye meanie!"  
They hugged tightly.   
"Bye Markie."

Jackson was lonely. He had all of his friends but nothing was the same without Mark. Without Mark it felt like a part of him was missing. Many of his friends considered Mark boring for not being outgoing, bubbly and loud. The fact that he wore 'nerdy glasses' didn't make him appear tougher according to the other people in school. Jackson's other friends saw Mark as nothing but the teacher's pet, which he wasn't. But having glasses and hair without chemicals put in it make him the typical teacher's pet. But they didn't understand. Jackson did. Jackson and Mark were so different yet so alike. Like in a cliché teen movie.   
When summer was over he was overly energetic to finally see his best friend again. Jackson went through his plans to dye his hair, which wasn't even blonde, it was closer to white. But he liked it and felt confident in it. He hoped Mark would like it too.   
A taxi stopping outside of the Tuan family's house was enough for Jackson to run out of his own house, ready to greet them. What stepped out of the taxi, no - not what, but who - shocked Jackson. He was not ready. Mark Tuan, his best friend, the guy who wore simple things like jeans and a hoodie and small black framed glasses, was wearing nothing he just mentioned. He was clad in black skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Something he would never consider before summer. His clothes weren't what made Jackson's jaw drop to the ground, Mark's usual brown hair was replaced with a suiting dirty blonde shade. His black frames were replaced by big frames that covered half of the face. All baby fat was gone, bringing out the best in all of his features. Jackson couldn't believe what happened to his best friend. Such transformation wasn't natural, especially not during one summer.  
"Oh, hi Jackson! You dyed your hair? It looks great on you!"  
"Me?! I dyed my hair, like look at you!"  
Mark walked up to Jackson and the biggest realization hit struck Jackson. Mark was taller than him.   
"Did you shrink during the summer?"  
"What happened to you?!"  
Mark looked confused.   
"You leave looking like the Tumblr type of ner and come back looking like someone straight out of Hollywood!"  
Mark smiled at the ground. It caused Jackson to feel relieved. Only Mark's appearance changed, not attitude.   
"My friends thought I needed a make-over. And I liked the result so I kept it."  
"But your hair-it's so fresh and fluffy! I thought you didn't want to ever dye it!"  
"Does it look bad?"  
"Are you kidding me, it looks amazing! I was right all along."  
"You didn't answer my question though."  
"What?"  
"Did you shrink or something? I can't recall you being shorter than me?"  
Jackson glared at him.   
"Listen up, mister Tuan. You can't just come here looking like someone who would be put in movies for teenagers to buy only to look at you and on top of it be taller than me!"  
"Don't you mean listen down?"  
"You're unbelievable."  
"And you're utterly adorable.", Mark commented. "Oh, and Jackson?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I told you I'd grow taller than you one day."


End file.
